Two Secret Couples
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Harry has something to tell Sirius, Sirius has something to tell Harry.


**Title:** Two secret couples

**Author: **Rhiannon (0Gothic-Beauty0)

**Feedback:** Review if you like, been working on it for a while on and off

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, coming out

**Word Count: **1, 508

**Summary:** Harry has something to tell Sirius, Sirius has something to tell Harry.

**Spoilers: **Don't think so.

**Warnings: **m/m relationship

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all

* * *

"Harry get back here!" Hermione screeched, running through the kitchen with her usual 'pissed off' look. I looked up from my 'Daily Prophet' with an amused look before looking back at the Quiddich section. (A.N: Don't know if there is a Quiddich section. Flow with it.)

"Oh my god, that woman!" Harry yelled coming from another entrance. He strode through the kitchen, patted me on the back with a friendly manner, and then sat a few seats away from me.

"What have you done now?" I asked, not looking up from my paper.

"Me? Why is it always what I've done?" He asked with annoyance and flamboyant hand gestures.

"Because, it's usually you that's done something." A voice echoed from the doorway. His voice caused me to stop, but I wouldn't put down my paper. I just smiled happily behind my paper.

"I didn't do anything." Harry groaned running his hands through his hair.

"Is that why she's mad at you?" The voice asked sitting opposite me.

"So what if I didn't follow the rota, why do we need a fucking rota?" Harry announced.

"We don't need language like that." I snapped, finally putting down my paper. He looked up at me with an alarmed look and I grinned before mumbling quietly. "I'm the only one that's allowed to fucking swear like that."

I looked up and Remus was grinning like a Cheshire cat, with raised eyebrows I simply grabbed a piece of toast and turned my attention back to Harry.

"That can't be all you've done." Remus asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Seriously Moony, I haven't done anything." Harry muttered failing to look innocent.

"You're definitely your fathers son. We know you've done something." Remus advised with a grin.

"Maybe it's who he's done." I assumed. Harry looked up with a shocked expression before.

* * *

"Is it?" Remus asked looking at Harry in a fatherly manner which made me smile. Harry looked up and shrugged before going back to his toast.

"I couldn't help it." Harry blurted out. I looked up at my godson and at last his mask had dropped. He suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Who is she?" I asked with raised eyebrows. His embarrassment grew. I looked at Remus and he was simply smiling. Still smiling.

"No one." He asked beginning to eat an apple.

"No one, or no girl?" Remus asked. I laughed, Harry choked on his toast.

"What?" He spluttered.

"Oh come on Harry! We know." I emphasised laughing.

"H-How?" He asked .

"Let's just say we know the signs." Remus chuckled stealing the paper off the table and beginning to read it himself. I stood up and joined Remus, he grinned up at me before looking back at Harry happily.

* * *

"You two?" He asked and I nodded as I knelt down and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Remus asked leaning into my arm.

"Of course not, it makes it easier for me." He grinned, he looked down for a minute and then back at us with serious eyes. "You're still not gonna like it."

"Try us." I insisted softly.

"Draco Malfoy." He murmured. Quietly.

"What!" I yelled standing up quickly. Remus quickly elbowed me in the ribs and I straightened up."Oh really, is that all."

"Yes that's all. I just thought I'd fill you in." He muttered casually, he looked relieved as he settles back into his chair with a soft smile.

"And whys that?" Remus asked with narrowed eyes. I smiled and collapsed into the chair next Remus, purposely allowing my foot to run along Remus'. I eyed him with a grin as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Be-cause he's..." He stopped as the doorbell rang. "He's coming over."

"Harry." I asked calmly. Remus glanced at my face and I turned almost angry. "Have you lost the fucking plot!"

"I think that question has come far to late." Harry teased, standing up and sauntering to the door. I looked at Remus with surprised eyes and he snorted.

"He's your godson." Remus blamed chuckling.

"Ha, you met him first." I argued, getting comfortably closer to Remus. He smiled and brushed my lips softly before muttering; "This isn't the time."

"It never is." I joked looking into his eyes. I curled my hand around his neck and stroked the base of his hairline. We were about to kiss again when a throat was cleared in the hallway.

* * *

"Oh." Remus muttered looking up. "This is awkward."

"It could have been a lot awkward." I flirted. I didn't even bother locking eyes with him. "Hello Malfoy."

"Hello Mr Black." He replied. Hmm, smart assed snob. I yelped in my seat suddenly as a foot ran up my leg. I looked over and Remus was shooting me a deadly look.

"What?" I mouthed.

"You know what." He replied in hushed tone. I let out an annoyed sigh before looking around at Malfoy.

"So, how's my cousin?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"She's fine, thank you for asking Mr Black." Malfoy answered politely.

"You don't have to call him Mr Black." Remus chuckled, motioning for the both of them to sit down.

"Err, yes he does." I commanded with a smirk. Remus elbowed me in the ribs and I yelped (yet again). "What? Nobodies ever called me Mr Black."

"Nobodies going to unless you get a haircut." Harry muttered cheekily.

"Oi, cheeky. Do you want to stay in this house?" I warned with a grin.

* * *

"Anyway. Are you going to tell us how this happened?" Remus asked softly.

"How what happened?" Harry asked obliviously.

"How men walked on the moon. What do you bloody think!" I teased grinning.

"Oh." Harry laughed.

"During the 6th year." Malfoy spoke.

"Hmm, was that before or after you had the task of killing Dumbledore?" I muttered.

"Sirius!" Remus warned with a hissed tone.

"During. We never spoke about things like that." Harry insisted firmly. He looked at Malfoy and smiled softly. "We focussed on just us."

"Harry, I find that very hard to believe." Remus assumed with a calm smile.

"Ok." Harry laughed. He glanced at Malfoy and then back at Remus. "I asked a few times, before realising I was hiding a lot of things from him. We decided to keep any missions or secret tasks away from the relationship."

"And now?" I asked through gritted teeth. Although, I was happy to know that Malfoy didn't know anything about the order.

"We trust each other." Malfoy muttered grasping his hand. "We love each other, well, I love him."

"You love me?" Harry asked looking up with a surprised tone.

"Erm, Yeah." Draco muttered, embarrassed. "Hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind!" Harry announced laughing and kissing Malfoy Softly. He grasped Malfoy's face in his hands and laughed. "I love you too."

"Oh." Draco smiled. He sat up and looked nervous. "Good."

* * *

"This is weird." I sulked. We'd moved from the kitchen and left the 'lovebirds' where they were.

"No it isn't." Remus insisted with a smile.

"But it is." I moaned sitting up and looking at him. I pointed to the kitchen and scowled.

"That boys father gave us hell." I said.

"Yes, and we gave him hell, and they gave each other hell. It's the same thing, only Draco's a big enough man to not be a complete ass hole." Remus lectured ending with a swear word. It was a rare occasion that Remus swore. I grinned and sat back against him.

"I suppose your right." I mumbled threading my hand between his.

* * *

"You know I am." He muttered into my hair.

"Doesn't mean im going to like it. Not yet anyway." I added softly.

"Wouldn't expect any less." Remus admitted with a chuckle.

"And I'm not going to give the sex talk." I announced firmly.

"I think it's a bit late for that." Remus announced calmly. I through my head back and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Huh?" I asked.

Remus laughed;

"Harry and Draco went upstairs 10 minutes ago."


End file.
